Rueda de la fortuna
by Onmyuji
Summary: Kagome sólo quería subir a la rueda de la fortuna con Inuyasha. Sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle: el llevar a Inuyasha casi a rastras y contra su voluntad, no estaba contemplado en sus planes. ¡Regalito de cumpleaños para Doncella Candy!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Candy :D espero que tengas un excelente y maravilloso cumpleaños y que este pequeño fanfic cumpla tus expectativas. Te deseo lo mejor y te mando un abrazo :D!_

Total de palabras: 3,261.

* * *

**Rueda de la fortuna**

**para Candy**

**de Onmyuji**

Sólo una persona en el mundo sabía controlar de una forma tan fría a una persona como lo era Inuyasha. Generalmente no era necesario, pero cuando lo ameritaba, Kagome podía sacar algunas de sus cualidades femeninas extrañamente mejor desarrolladas.

La manipulación. Aunque sonaba terrible y la miko prefería llamarle _persuasión_.

Su primer paso era ser dulce—. Acaban de abrir el parque de atracciones en las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Podemos ir antes de volver al Sengoku Jidai? —Kagome se sentó de rodillas y puso sus manos a modo de súplica ante su insufrible compañero, quien infló los cachetes y movió la cabeza, molesto.

—¿Parque de atac-... qué? ¿Para qué quieres ir a uno de esos? ¡Mejor deja buscar excusas para permanecer más tiempo aquí y regresemos! —Se quejó él cruzándose de brazos, en una postura muy típica de él.

Pero si el hanyou se mostraba reticente a sus súplicas y no veía ninguna respuesta favorable, era preciso recurrir al segundo punto: rogar—. ¡Por favor! ¡Es de lo único que se habla en la escuela! Además..., dicen que si una pareja sube a la rueda de la fortuna para el atardecer, cosas buenas les pasarán y bueno, yo quería... —Kagome jugueteó con sus dedos índices mientras se sonrojaba y comenzaba a balbucear.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, perra? —Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, acercándose a su cara y haciendo que la miko enrojeciera fuertemente.

—¡Qu-quiero decir...! ¿Podemos ir, por favor? ¡Y luego volveremos al Sengoku y no pondré resistencia alguna! —Le seguían de cerca las súplicas bañadas de promesas. Kagome jaló de su haori haciendo la carita más tierna que pudo poner, para tener un mayor efecto. Inuyasha hizo un gesto de repulsión.

—Me das asco, perra. ¡Deja de rogar, ya te dije que n-...!

Y si nada de eso funcionaba, era hora de recurrir al último punto de su control: la violencia y la imposición.

—¡Osuwari!

Y la labor de negociación concluyó. El collar de cuentas en el cuello del hanyou se activó, obligándole a enfrentarse al encuentro con el suelo pulido de la habitación de la azabache. Fue un golpe particularmente doloroso, libre de cualquier culpa. Libre de todo, porque él no había hecho absolutamente nada. Nada, excepto oponerse a los deseos de Kagome.

—¿Me acompañarás al parque de atracciones mañana, verdad? —Escuchó la voz alegre de la miko mientras esta se levantaba del suelo y esperaba con ansias una respuesta.

Sabiendo que no podría sacársela de encima, trató de decir que sí, pero lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue lo más parecido a un gruñido. Jamás en su vida un _osuwari_ había dolido tanto.

—¿Lo prometes?

Inuyasha contuvo el aire mientras dejaba escapar otro gruñido, esta vez de resignación y asentimiento. Y luego escuchó a la chiquilla gritar de emoción y salir corriendo de la pieza, sin siquiera molestarse en averiguar en qué deforme estado había quedado su cara o que tan adolorida quedaba su espalda.

Pero Kagome se había salido con la suya.

* * *

Inuyasha movió sus orejitas desesperado mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al estruendo de gritos y risas que se aglomeraban en aquel complejo lugar que parecía una ciudad muy extraña. Con su olfato, se aferró vehemente al aroma de su compañera y gruñó, tratando de mantenerla dentro de su rango de visión; pero la muy tonta era escurridiza, como un pez.

—Más despacio, perra estúpida. —Le habló con voz severa, pero ella apenas atinó a ladear su cabeza en entendimiento, sin borrar esa maldita sonrisa.

_Esa endemoniadamente hermosa sonrisa._

El hanyou bufó de nuevo, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza, esperando mitigar los sonidos desesperantes en su cabeza.

La gente se reunía relativamente cerca de ellos y tuvo a buen atino apegarse a la espalda de la miko para evitar que alguien quisiera pasarse de listo con ella. Estaba encabronado con ella, sí; pero tampoco iba a dejar que le hicieran daño en sus narices.

Y todos formaron fila india tras él y su compañera, como si estuvieran esperando que se moviera. Inuyasha no recordaba haber visto algo así en su vida. Es decir, la gente parecía frustrada y hablaba sobre tener qué esperar muchísimo tiempo.

—Kagome, todos esos humanos parecen molestos porque no les dejamos pasar. ¿Por qué mierda no nos quitamos de aquí y volvemos al Sengok-...?

—Ni hablar. ¡Lo prometiste! —Berreó ella mientras volvía la cara hacia ella, tratando de parecer tranquila—. Es normal que estén molestos. ¡La fila no se mueve! —Y dobló su pierna y la estiró, golpeando el suelo con su pie, en un gesto de indignación.

—¿Fila? ¿Para qué?

—Para subir a las atracciones del parque. —Explicó, paciente.

—Vale, ya. —Inuyasha observó a su alrededor en un mohín y observó la estructura de metal frente a sus ojos—. ¿Y dónde está la atrac-... atract-... ¡Feh! esa cosa? ¿No se supone que es uno de esos extraños inventos humanos?

—Se supone que está funcionan-... ¡Oh, mira! ¡La fila se mueve! ¡Pronto será nuestro turno! —Gritó ella dando brinquitos de emoción y enfocándose en la fila, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba casi a arrastrando con ella.

—¿Nuestro turno para qué? ¡Kagome! ¡Carajo, quítenme las manos de encima si no quieren que los mate! —Gritó Inuyasha indignado mientras sentía las manos de los encargados de la atracción obligarlo a entrar a la atracción y luego sentarse en una especie de carroza de acero, junto a la miko que brincoteaba en su respectivo lugar; para posteriormente colocarle una serie de cosas alrededor de la cintura y la cabeza—. ¡Carajo! ¿A dónde mierda me has metido, Kagome? —Y ahora su tono era más grave y represivo.

Kagome sonrió, aunque a Inuyasha se le antojó de mal agüero.

—¡Tranquilo! Agárrate fuerte y disfrútalo. —Le tranquilizó ella, de nuevo—. Si te da miedo, puedes tomar de mi mano. —Y sonrió para darle confianza.

Inuyasha volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de que ella no notara que se había sonrojado por su comentario—. ¡Keh!

El hanyou se tragaría su orgullo y se arrepentiría de tenerlo inflado como un globo aerostático unos 2 minutos después.

La carroza de acero comenzó a comerse lentamente las vías por las que pasaba, subiendo despacio muchos metros del suelo, deteniéndose en la cima de esa extraña montaña... y luego lanzándose en picada en una vorágine de curvas del demonio que desaparecieron tras la carroza a gran velocidad.

Inuyasha no recordaba haber sentido semejante golpe de adrenalina fuera de la batalla antes. Escuchaba a Kagome gritar emocionada, pero él no podía pensar en gritar. Su cabeza daba vueltas y ya estaba su cara entumida de tremenda velocidad.

Menuda mierda.

La gorra en sus orejas se voló con el aire e Inuyasha fue aún más consciente del griterío de gente que los acompañaba en la carroza. Apretó con fuerza aquel objeto que lo mantenía aferrado a su asiento y clavó las garras en él, literalmente.

Y casi sin emoción, Inuyasha contuvo sus ganas de gritar mientras trataba de mitigar los gritos que hacían un eco molesto en su cabeza y que le impidieron tener a buen atino el analizar la carroza de acero y sus intenciones como atrac-... atractiv-... atrac... algo.

Kagome estaba en un jodido aprieto.

* * *

Con el suspiro más paciente que pudo, preparó la sonrisa más dulce que pudo y caminó desde el carito de los _hot-dogs_ hasta una banca, donde esperaba encontrar al niño grande que había dejado descansar después de una vuelta a la montaña rusa y el intento de subir a los columpios voladores, el tronco flotante en el río, la casa de los espantos, el barco pirata, las tazas giradoras y demás: intentos y atracciones a las cuales se había negado rotundamente a acompañarla después de mucho rogarle.

Lo encontró aferrado al cubo de basura más cercano, más pálido de lo que usualmente era. Lucía terrible, como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. Con un suspiro, Kagome se sentó en la banca y le ofreció uno de los _hot-dogs_—. Lo compré para ti.

—¡Guárdate tu comida, perra! —Escupió él, con veneno, mientras le daba un manotazo al alimento que la miko le ofrecía, tirándolo al suelo. Una pareja que pasaba por ahí le dedicó una mirada sucia y desagradable. Kagome respiró, paciente—. Ahora me siento enfermo. Esto es culpa de la jodida carroza de acero. —Declaró con odio.

—Es sólo un juego Inuyasha.

—¡Juego de mierda! —Gritó sin soltarse del cubo de basura. La cabeza le daba vueltas, aunque en menor proporción que antes, aún veía ligeramente borroso a la miko que le había llevado a ese infierno—. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¿Verdad, perra?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Inuyasha? —Kagome le vio dolida al escuchar semejante acusación.

—Quiero volver a tu casa y marchar a mi era de una vez por todas. —Y mientras afirmaba sobre aquello, se levantó de donde se aferraba al cubo de basura. Kagome lo detuvo por la manga del haori y le vio, con reproche.

—¡No puedes! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Rechazas subir a cualquier otro juego conmigo! —Inuyasha gruñó, disgustado.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¿Crees que podré salir volando por el aire o acompañarlos viajando sobre Shippou o Kirara otra vez, después de haber subido a esa jodida carroza de acerco? —La miko frunció el ceño y lo enfrentó. Si creía que podría salvarse de su promesa estaba muy equivocado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Es sólo una inofensiva atracción! ¿No me digas que te ha dado miedo? —Inuyasha se alejó de ella un paso y bajó la mirada, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras una sonrisa de medio lado aparecía en su cara—. ¡Oh, al pobre bebé Inuyasha le da miedo un simple juego!

—¡Calla, perra! —Y él hizo ademán de marcharse—. Quiero irme de aquí.

—Pues no nos iremos hasta que suba a la rueda de la fortuna. Me importa un cuerno si tienes miedo de andar por las alturas o no. —Inuyasha le observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras declaraba eso. Luego se dio una vuelta, gruñó y encaró a la mujer desde muy cerca, a pesar de lo acalorada que su compañera se colocó.

—Pues te deseo suerte, perra. Me largo de aquí.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero aún no hemos subido a la rueda de la fortuna!

—¡Vete al carajo! —Gritó Inuyasha mientras caminaba desesperado por huir de ella y desaparecer al final.

Kagome observó hacia el horizonte con una mirada ligeramente perdida. Sentía el estómago revolviéndose furioso, sintió que los ojos le escocían y casi percibió que su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse gelatinoso y tembloroso.

No estaba segura de si se sentía enojada con Inuyasha o estaba poniéndose melancólica y triste. No había considerado la posibilidad de que él terminara tan molesto con ella por llevarle hasta ahí, como para que rechazara la idea de continuar su paseo antes de volver a su _trabajo_. ¿Era como una cita, no? Ella había añorado pasar un poco de tiempo junto al hanyou y él simplemente se marchaba.

Con algo de tristeza, soltó un sollozo sin llorar y luego observó al cielo, donde el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo a oscurecer. Con un suspiro largo y tedioso, Kagome se dio la vuelta, buscando con la mirada la última atracción a la que esperaba subir ese día y descubrió, con una especie de desilusión, que las luces que iluminaban la rueda de la fortuna se iluminaron y que era hora de la última atracción del día, antes de volver a casa.

Mientras Kagome se movía lejos de ahí, no se percató que un individuo la seguía con la mirada, atento. Aferrado al tronco de un árbol en los jardines del parque de atracciones, Inuyasha siguió a la miko sin siquiera parpadear, hasta formarse a la fila de esa rueda gigante, a la que se amontonaron muchas, muchas parejas.

Inuyasha bufó mientras la veía ingresar en una de las cajas, donde la encerraban antes de que esta tomara vuelo y comenzara a subir. ¿Cuál pretendía ser su objetivo subiéndose a la caja rodadora? Se congratuló hacia sus adentros, había evitado subirse a esa cosa que parecía incluso más peligrosa que la carroza de acero.

Pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

Una especie de peso extra comenzó a caer sobre sus hombros. El peso de la promesa no cumplida que lo tenía atado a ese lugar extraño, ruidoso y frustrante, lleno de comida, parejas y atrac-... esas cosas, grandes y altas, para su desagrado.

Pero ella se había esforzado por poner buena cara para tenerle paciencia, a pesar de que rechazó subirse a cualquier cosa después de la carroza de acero; llevándole comida, tratando de convencerlo. ¿Y se suponía que la mala era ella?

Observó con detalle la rueda de acero, iluminada en luces de colores que rodaban sobre sí mismas, como si fueran cientos de farolas iluminándolas. ¿Quizás había sido muy rudo con ella...?

Gruñó, esta vez indignado consigo mismo. Observó la rueda de la fortuna y tanteó la distancia, observando a su alrededor. Identificó una colorida carpa, iluminada con luces rojas y amarillas, relativamente cerca y, tragando duro acerca de pegar un brinco, se levantó en la rama del árbol, tomó impulso y saltó.

Sintió el aire fresco de la noche llegando hasta el lugar y golpearle en la cara. Tentó la superficie suave de la carpa y luego enfocó a algunos metros de distancia la rueda de acero a la que quería llegar. Y luego le tomó un segundo impulso llegar hasta una de las cajas de la rueda de acero. Y luego le costó un respiro tragar duro y comenzar una serie de saltos hasta identificar la caja púrpura en la que se había escondido la miko, hasta que la alcanzó.

Se aferró con fuerza a la caja, temiendo que fuera a caer. Sin embargo, la rueda que parecía hecha de metal se movía muy lento, de manera estuvo seguro de no correr peligro de caer. Luego se tiró acostado sobre ella, de manera que pudiese asomar su cabeza por una de las ventanillas y luego tocó la carroza, como si quisiera que la miko le abriera.

Al escuchar el golpe, la azabache saltó sobre su lugar con miedo y luego le dirigió la más extraña de las miradas.

—I-... ¡Inuyasha! —Gritó Kagome completamente azorada mientras corría hasta la puertecilla de su cubículo en la rueda de la fortuna y lo abría con desesperación para dejar ingresar al hanyou de ojos dorados al mismo. Le dedicó un corto escrutinio y lo notó empapado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Inuyasha roló los ojos, como si el comentario estuviera de más—. Subiéndome a esta rueda de acero, perra. ¿Qué más? —Bufó él, completamente indignado.

Kagome se tensó mientras cerraba la puertilla del cubículo y se sentaba, tratando de dirigir su vista al cielo nocturno de la ciudad.

Tratando de no pensar en cierto chico de ropas rojas que de pronto la obligó, inconsciente, a apretar entre sus dedos la tela de su vestido—. Creí que dijiste que le temías a las alturas después de subir a la montaña rusa.

—¡Keh! —Bufó el hanyou mientras se sentaba justo frente a ella, cruzándose de brazos y goteando agua por todas partes—. Sí, bueno. Tenía algo qué hacer.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. —Dijo llanamente.

—¿Y qué cosa es?

Inuyasha tragó duro mientras se sonrojaba y movía la cabeza lejos de la inquisidora mirada de la miko, buscando alguna forma de escapar de esa curiosa mirada.

—¿No era que querías que te acompañara a subir a esta cosa?

Kagome le dedicó una nueva mirada, esta ocasión en un mohín. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, no. Quizás sólo estaba teniendo alguna clase de alucinación meramente onírica, sabiendo que Inuyasha jamás habría puesto un pie sólo para hacer las paces con ella.

—Bueno... sí. —Y Kagome abrió los ojos grandes de la impresión. Y sonrió ligera, mientras enrojecía de emoción, agradeciendo en silencio la inmensa voluntad del hanyou para enfrentar sus miedos temporales a las alturas y así cumplir aquella promesa a la que le ató con tal de cumplir un capricho adolescente que no tenía obligación de llevar a cabo.

Sin embargo, lo había hecho. Sin que ella le pidiera más nada.

—Gracias. —Y esta vez lo sintió de verdad, Inuyasha lo supo por la forma en que ella le observaba, atenta y feliz.

Y tan pronto como Inuyasha escuchó aquella pequeña palabra, le devolvió la sonrisa con confianza y luego se levantó, rotando uno de sus brazos sobre sí mismo—. Bueno, en ese caso... Ahora que he cumplido mi promesa, es hora de que tú cumplas la tuya. Es hora de volver a casa.

A la joven muchacha casi se le revuelve el estómago en emociones, le dedicó una mirada extraña—. ¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

—Tendremos qué esperar a que los operadores de la rueda nos bajen.

—¡Keh! —Inuyasha se tronó los nudillos y luego caminó hasta ella, pasando el brazo izquierdo por el ángulo interno de sus rodillas y con el otro sostenía la espalda de la chica. Kagome enrojeció hasta las orejas y cambió un par de veces de color ante la forma en que él se portaba y luego le vio, sin entender—. Tengo una idea mejor. —Y Kagome notó que él irradiaba autoconfianza por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Luego, abrió la puerta de ese estrecho cubículo de la rueda de la fortuna (ubicado en lo más alto de la misma) y, para la sorpresa y expectación de todos los usuarios de ese turno en la rueda, Inuyasha se lanzó lejos de ella a través de un enorme salto.

Kagome tuvo la tentación de gritar aterrorizada, pero se contuvo. A cambio, se aferró con ambos brazos al cuello del hanyou, quien soltó una risotada burlona mientras veía su rostro contraerse de miedo—. ¡Sino abres los ojos, te arrepentirás luego! —Amenazó Inuyasha para el disgusto de Kagome.

Entonces fue cuando ella tuvo el valor de relajarse y echarle un vistazo a aquello que Inuyasha le indicaba.

Mientras bajaban por el aire, ella en brazos del hanyou, apreció una vista que se le antojó mucho más hermosa que cualquier cosa que pudiese apreciar desde una rueda de la fortuna. La vista de la inmensa ciudad desplegarse hasta donde se perdía la vista, bañada en las linternas de la calle.

Casi como si estuviera volando de verdad.

Y luego le dedicó una mirada al hanyou, que le observaba con los ojos risueños y brillantes, sonrojándola. Desde esa perspectiva y a través de la luz de la luna y las chispas centelleantes de las luces de la ciudad... Inuyasha se veía incluso más varonil y apuesto.

Porque tal vez Kagome no había conseguido subirse a la rueda de la fortuna como deseaba, acompañada de Inuyasha y tener un momento romántico a solas hasta que acabara su turno. Al contrario, había conseguido bajar a gran velocidad desde el cubículo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna, sin esperar más nada para bajar de ella.

Pero al estar en los brazos de Inuyasha, supo que había obtenido algo incluso mejor que las promesas de una tonta rueda de la fortuna.

La mirada del hanyou que le había robado hasta el sueño; observándola como si fuera la criatura más hermosa que hubiese pisado la tierra en un largo tiempo y que ahora había logrado olvidar su enojo en pos de una rueda de la fortuna.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**PS.** Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a la cumpleañera:D Sus comentarios y sugerencias serán siempre bien recibidas :) especialmente porque siento que algunas partes lucen un poco forzadas; pero me comprometo a someter este regalito a Candy a edición dentro de poco, para corregir aquellos desperfectos.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
